


The Doctor Will See You Now

by thesinningkaibird



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinningkaibird/pseuds/thesinningkaibird
Summary: After a long day at the clinic, Henrik decided to surprise Edward





	The Doctor Will See You Now

“The doctor will see you now.”

  
That was a phrase Shneep was all too familiar with saying. He said it on a daily basis, and it had become a phrase with almost no meaning behind it, like when you repeat something over and over until it stops sounding like English words.

  
This particular day was no different than the others at the hospital where he and Dr. Iplier worked. Shneep himself had been kept busy most of the day by filling out charts and doing paperwork, while the other, Edward, was doing routine checkups on his patients. These were the kinds of days Shneep hated, mostly because it just seemed to go on and on forever.

  
Shneep ran over these thoughts as he ushered a patient to their examining room. Edward was waiting inside; when he saw Shneep, he smiled faintly. Shneep couldn’t help but blush faintly and wave slightly as he closed the door. He and Edward had been dating for just shy of two months now, and most of their patients and coworkers knew of the relationship between the two.

  
Now, most of the time, Shneep was a patient man. He was a surgeon, and thus, he knew the ins and outs of being as slow and as patient as he could possibly be. But on this day, he was much more antsy. Edward had mentioned that the office would close early today, which was perfect for what Shneep had in mind. He smiled faintly to himself at his own thoughts.

  
Shneep had once mentioned to Edward that he was one for crossdressing, and Edward had told him that he would love to see him all dolled up. Earlier that morning, Shneep had packed his things for that in a bag and had placed the bag in an unused drawer in his desk. He was barely able to wait to get to surprise his lover. But for now, he had to.  
It seemed like centuries before the office was empty, save for the two of them. Edward was off filing papers. Perfect time for preparation.

  
Shneep quickly slipped into his office, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer; the bag was still there, just as he had left it. Perfect.  
He carefully reached into the bag and started taking the items out. Knee-length stockings, with pink length on the end. Lacy panties, that had the same pink hue as the end of the stockings. A lacy bra, colored in the same pink. Black stilettos. A rather sheer crop-top. And a miniskirt that was jet black.

  
He would have brought along the makeup he had to go with the outfit, but he had feared that it would be difficult to get it on without a proper mirror in his office. So he had to go without that for now. But he did believe that this was enough to impress Edward.

  
He started slipping off his scrub pants, kicking them to the side. He slid his shirt off, also tossing that to the side. He then slid off his briefs, and tossed those aside as well.  
He heard a knock at his door. His eyes went wide. He glanced over at the door, as if willing it to stay closed.  
“Henrik?” the voice on the other side called. It was Edward. “Can I-”

“No!” Henrik called, interrupting him mid-sentence, before quickly saying, “No, I’m um, getting something for you, and it’s a surprise, I’ll tell you when to come in!”

  
He heard Edward chuckle faintly from behind the door. Good, he wasn’t mad he had cut him off like that. “Alright Henrik, just call me when I can come in.”

  
Henrik listened as his footsteps started back down the hall. He let out a sigh of relief; Edward didn’t know yet. He stepped toward his desk, where his clothes laid. He inhaled softly and got to work.

  
First came the panties. They almost felt like silk against his legs as he slipped them on, and felt like he was wearing nothing when he got them fully on. He checked to make sure it was on properly before moving on.

  
The bra was more of a training bra than an actual cupped bra, which was good for Henrik’s flat chest. He slipped it on; just like the panties, he almost felt like nothing was on him.

  
Then came the stockings. He had gone through three pairs before he had learned how to properly put them on without ripping them. Slowly and carefully, he got them over his thigh, then repeated the process with the other.

  
He picked up the crop top and slipped it on. It felt almost weightless, and somewhat smooth against his skin. When he looked down, he saw that the bra could be seen from under the shirt. He hadn’t thought the top was that sheer, but apparently he had been wrong.

  
He then put on the skirt; it fitted easily on his hips, and exposed most of his legs, which was what he had hoped for.

  
Now for the shoes. Normally, he would argue that such heels as these could do god knows what to your feet; but fuck it, he wanted to wear them, so wear them he did.  
He had no mirror in his office, which was a damn shame, because he would have looked over himself and possibly taken a few pictures. But he wasn’t about to let that ruin his fun. He stepped toward the door and took in a deep breath before opening it.

  
“Edward!” Henrik called, and he saw his boyfriend’s head peek out from behind a door. “The doctor will see you now~” he said with a chuckle before slipping back behind the door and going to sit on the edge of his desk. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down as he heard Edward’s footsteps near the office.

  
He saw the door swing open, then saw Edward standing in the doorframe. He looked over at Henrik, and almost immediately his jaw dropped. Hopefully, thought Henrik, that was a good thing.

  
He slipped off of the desk’s edge and stood fully, his heels clicking on the tile floor when he did so. He strutted with as much confidence as he could muster over to Edward. Now that he was wearing heels, he was standing eye to eye with Edward.

  
Edward’s cheeks were laced with a bright blush. Henrik smiled at the sight; it wasn’t often that his partner was worked up like this. Henrik wrapped his arms around Edward’s shoulders, then met his gaze. He slid one hand away from around Edward’s shoulder to slide his glasses off, putting them in Edward’s shirt pocket with a smile before he leaned in to kiss him. Edward moaned into it as his hands desperately wrapped around Henrik’s middle. Henrik trailed his hand through Edward’s hair as he pressed further into the kiss. Both of them were desperate, Henrik could tell, and he could somehow sense that Edward was getting hard.

  
Henrik pulled away to say something, but Edward spoke before he could. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he muttered, which made Henrik blush slightly, since he had been caught off guard.

  
“Well, thank you…” he could tell that his accent was slightly thicker, even though his voice seemed to have gone up slightly in pitch. That seemed to amuse Edward, which only made Henrik blush even more.

  
“Since you’re so gorgeous,” Edward said with a slightly husky voice, “you’d look even better if I was fucking that pretty ass of yours over your desk.”

  
The thought made Henrik weak at the knees, so he tightened his arms around the other’s shoulders. He opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a quiet, yet somewhat desperate, moan. In his mind, he cursed at himself for getting worked up this easily over something as simple as a few words. Yet, the way Edward said it all… it made him hard just thinking about it.

  
Edward could tell that Henrik was starting to get lustful, so he swiftly lifted Henrik off of his feet, earning a gasp of surprise from him as he did so. Henrik wrapped his arms tighter around Edward’s shoulders, yet still being careful not to hurt him in the process. Edward simply chuckled at Henrik’s little antics.

  
Once he was over to the desk, Edward set him down so that his legs were hanging loosely over the side of it. He wrapped his arms back around Henrik’s middle and kissed him, in a deep and passionate way that made Henrik almost melt as he leaned as much as he could into it. Henrik was able to kick off his heels as he moved to wrap his legs around Edward’s waist, yet was careful not to move in a way that would rip the stockings he had on.

  
Edward pulled back after a moment, lightly gasping for air. The sight made Henrik’s heart skip a beat for a moment. He met Edward’s gaze, and he could tell that there was a look of lust in his eyes.

  
Edward ran his hands up Henrik’s sides softly, biting his lip as he did so. “Fuck, I had no idea you’d be this gorgeous,” he muttered as he slipped his hands under the hem of the top. He smirked when he felt his fingers make contact with the lacy fabric of the bra. “Henrik, did you get all prettied up just for me?”

  
Henrik blushed faintly and met his gaze. “Well, it was partially out of guilty pleasure, but I just wanted to see how you’d take it.” He grinned. “And by the reaction I’m getting, I’m pretty sure you like it.”

Edward rolled his eyes. “Analytical as always, aren’t you?”  
Henrik shrugged, making sure to make the top ride up as he did so, and grinned. “I try.”

  
Edward simply went back to running his fingers over the soft fabric. “You look so pretty, dear… but I think you’d be even prettier if it was all off.” He smirked, the look absolutely devilish, and Henrik grinned, knowing he was about to have a great time.

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy near the end slkjdfjdk I've been working on this for a good month and a half and I dunno why
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!


End file.
